She is the One Named Sailor...Natas?
by RiotGrrrl
Summary: chapter 1-meet the scouts...rated for REALLY bad language...


Author: Pyro

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts. In fact, I don't own anything, so leave me alone!!!

  


  


Atop a tall building in downtown Seattle, the Space Needle in fact, shortly before midnight, stand two figures. On the right, Sailor Moon. But wait! This isn't the Sailor Moon we've all come to know and love! Her hair, rather than being blonde, is multicoloured, mostly blue and purple. Her sailor shirt is replaced by a black pleather corset. Her insanely short blue skirt had been replaced by a plaid one adorned with safety pins. Her red moon choker has been set aside for a spiked dog collar. She wears black knee high combat boots rather than the good old red ones.

To her left, stands Sailor Mini Moon. We think. It seems that she's gone through an unexpected growth spurt. She now stands as tall as Sailor Moon. We're not even entirely sure if she's even still a she! Her trademark cotton candy pink hair is unkempt and has the appearance of a cheap wig,-

"It is a cheap wig, fuckwit!" 

It seems her voice has gotten deeper, and she's expanded her vocabulary as well. She wears a ripped t-shirt with a print of all the Sailor Scouts on it, and still wears a pink skirt, but with long black shorts underneath. She wears black skater shoes rather than pink boots.

"Can we go home now?" Sailor Mini Moon asks.

"No" Sailor Moon replies.

"Why?" Mini Moon demands.

"Hey, we wouldn't even be here if you hadn't gotten us kicked out of the X-Mansion!"

"If you hadn't torched the place, you mean" Mini Moon says.

"That's not fair! You provoked me!"

" Fuckwad."

"Assmonkey"

"Dillhole"

"Fuckwit"

"Shuddup up you gay-homosexual"

"10 dick a day cock junkie" As you can imagine, this goes on for quite a while...

"Um...uh...ass...monkey!" Mini Moon says.

"Ha! I said that already!" Moon yells. "I win!"

"God dammit you stupid fucking-"

"Hey, don't make me separate you two" came another voice, as Sailor Venus approached the arguing two. Venus too appears different. She wears an almost illegal mini skirt, a very cleavage showing sailor shirt, and thigh high black prada boots.

"Yes mommy" Moon says teasingly.

"So, any sign of trouble?" Venus asks. 

"Course not. But miss asscrack leader bitch person won't let us go home." Mini Moon says, obviously annoyed.

"We have a job to do, so stop whining, ya faerie" Venus says.

"You're always on her side" Mini Moon says, half whining.

"Of course I'm on her side. She's my sista." Venus says as she puts an arm around Moon's shoulders and Moon sticks her tongue out at Mini Moon.

"Do that again and I'll rip it out" Mini Moon says.

"You would not."

"Try me."

"Come on then."

"Let's go."

"Bite me."

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather not."

"It wasn't an offer."

"Wasn't a promise."

"Nobody said it was."

"You suck."

"Goddammit!"

"SHUT UP!" Venus yells, half driven insane by Moon and Mini Moon's fighting.

"You guys are too loud. Someone will hear us" comes a quiet voice, which, as yet another Sailor Scout comes on to the top of the Needle, belongs to sailor Mercury. As with the other Scouts, she looks like a Sailor Scout, only different. Her blue skirt is replaced by a flowery one, her sailor shirt black, and her hair a blondish brown, rather than blue. "Can we go home? No one is here."

"Lets go home!" all the Sailor Scouts shout in unison to an annoyed Sailor Moon.

"NO!" she shouts, and storms off.

"Did I miss something?" asks another Sailor Scout, appearing to be Sailor Jupiter, except shorter than she should be with light brown hair and a dark blue sweater covering her sailor shirt.

"Sailor 'I'm a stupid leader' won't let us go home" Mini Moon says grumpily. "Well screw you Moon! I'm going home anyways!" Mini Moon sticks her tongue out at Moon and runs off as Moon yells.

"...And when I find you, I'll rip that tongue clear out of your mouth!" She makes her way to go home as well, muttering under her breath. "I swear, I'll kick his ass when I find him. He better hope he sees me before I see him, so that he has time to run away..."

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Venus asks, acting blonde, as usual.

"YES!" Moon shouts, muttering more obscenities at the absent Mini Moon as she and the other Scouts make their way home.

  


  


Yea! That was chapter 1!! i'm gonna write more eventually, so be patient!! 

  


  



End file.
